Insanity
by Forerunner of Ancient Storms
Summary: I see the looks my Clanmates give me, the scorning glares. I know what they are thinking, they aren't afraid to tell me so. "You aren't fit to be a leader, you never were." They pass me off as insane, a she-cat who has lost her mind. I have seen the world as it truely is, a cold hearted place filled with deception and lies. If you lived life as I do, you would be insane as well.
1. The Rogue Battle

"I won't let you die with me. This was all my fault, I don't want my mistakes to be the reason for your death. Just trust me this one last time, I am begging you."

* * *

A normal day. Oh, if only it could be that. One word, that's all that was needed to change her life. One cruel, heartless word.

"Attack!" A loud yowl boomed around the clearing. Cats of all shapes and sizes poured in from the camp walls, a murderous look about them. These cats knew no sympathy, no mercy. To them, the blood splattering their pelts was a trophy. Peace was of no meaning to them, the only things racing through their minds were the gleeful thought of murder.

Terrified screeches sounded around the clearing as cats were plunged into an unexpected battle. Blizzardstrike leaped to her feet, dazed by the sudden commotion. "What is going on?" She cried out, looking around with a horrified expression. A cat crashed into her, and she quickly jumped back. She relaxed as she realized that cat was from her own Clan. The cat looked up at her with fearful eyes.

"Do something! You are the deputy, do something and save us!" The cat begged before running off again. Blizzardstrike let out a small growl before she launched herself into combat. _Just as I was relaxing, this_ _happens._ She clawed at the nearest cat, successfully raking her claws down its side. A painful screech followed and the cat whirled around, eyes wild with rage. He retaliated with a quick blow to her muzzle, and searing hot pain shot through Blizzardstrike. She jumped back and prepared another strike, but stopped short when she heard a screech come from the nursery.

"Skykit!" She called back, but only a wail of agony followed. She quickly whirled around and dashed towards the nursery, leaving her enemy looking around in confusion. She skidded to a stop when she saw what awaited her. 3 toms, all larger than her, stood at the nursery. One had Skykit pinned down, while two had another she-cat pinned on the ground, whimpering in pain. She could see her other two kits huddled in the back of the nursery, shaking in fear. Blizzard strike looked closer to the cat who they had pinned down, only a gray mass of fur.

"Let me go!" The she-cat snarled weakly, struggling against their grip. They only let out a laugh and pressed down harder. _No, she's just an elder!_ One of the cats slowly drew an unsheathed claw across the she-cat's side, leaving a long, ragged gash. She cried painfully for help, growing weaker with each passing moment.

Without thinking, Blizzardstrike ready to launch herself into the two toms, but then a cat barreled into her side, knocking her down. Blizzardstrike quickly leaped to her paws, snarling at her attacker, another she-cat. Aiming a blow at the side of the cat's head, her opponent ducked, causing her to lose her balance. The attacker took this chance to jump on top of her, sinking claws into flesh. Blizzardstrike let out a screech of pain and shook the she-cat off, raking unsheathed claws down her face, earning a moments worth of surprise. Before she could continue the attack, the she cat fled.

"Blizzardstrike!" Blizzardstrike turned her focus back to her kit, and let out a snarl at the attacker. She launched herself, landing quickly on all four paws. Her kit lay quivering in fear and shock, not sure what to do. The tom quickly got up and hissed back, his blood soaked fur dripping with every movement. However, there were no wounds that she could see. _Those must be from the other_ _cats. _She thought in horror, staring at the larger tom. She jumped again, aiming for a blow to his shoulder, but he was too quick. He dodged and raked his claws down her sides, sending white-hot pain racing through her. Blizzardstrike stumbled upon landing, but painfully regained her balance. It was too late, as he was already preparing for another attack. She lashed out at him, catching a lucky blow on his muzzle. Snarling in pain, he jumped forward, sinking his teeth into her flesh. He gave a quick jerk back, knocking her off-balance. He reared up and came crashing down, landing several more blows. She fought back weakly, every passing moment weakening her even more. Hardly anything hit him, and he let out a taunting laugh. Blizzardstrike could hear horrified mews coming from the nursery, and she closed her eyes. _I'm sorry kits, I've failed you all..._

She opened her eyes back up, surprised to see the tom missing. She let out a gasp as she saw what happened. "Galestorm!" Her mate stood there, fighting viciously against the much larger tom. Blow after blow was dealt, and it didn't seem like either tom was letting up.

"Blizzardstrike...take the kits...get out of here!" Galestorm snarled between breaths, dodging oncoming blows from the other tom. Blizzardstrike nodded and went to turn, but stop dead in her tracks as she couldn't help but see what happened next. Galestorm stumbled, momentarily loosing his balance. The other tom took this opportunity to grasp his neck between his jaws, and pulled back with such ferocity that the crack of bone echoed throughout the hollow.

"Galestorm!" She cried out, horror stricken at what just happened. Her mate's body hung limply from the attacker's jaws, and hit the ground with a dull thud. By this point in time, Skykit had taken to the nursery with her siblings, watching this bloodbath take place with wide eyes. Before Blizzardstrike could find the time to react, the tom launched himself at her, knocking her on her back. He quickly jumped on top of her, pinning the weakened she-cat down. Blizzardstrike could see the bloodthirsty look about him, and the way his eyes glinted coldly. He leaned down to where their muzzles were inches apart, reeking with blood.

"Well aren't you just a treat, sweetheart?"

**Well this is it, the long awaited story of the roleplay, and the full story of Forgotten. A bit overdo, I must say. Also, I'm terrible at battle scenes, but oh well. To those of you already familiar with the Clan of Clouds roleplay, I will change a few things up to keep it new and interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Insanity, the start of it all!**

**Till the next update!**

**-Storm**


	2. Honey

~aprox. 2.5 moons after the rogue attack~

Skypaw let out a long yawn, her blue eyes piercing the dusky, soft light of the empty den. The scent of herbs wafted throughout the den, a scent that she loved. She looked around for a second, mildly confused. Realizing that her mentor was already gone, her eyes widened in horror.

"I must have slept in too late! Oh no, no, this isn't going to be good if Bramblefeather needs me!" She quickly jumped up on her paws, shaking scraps of moss from her pelt. She gave an annoyed growl as a few pieces refused to leave, but she flicked them off anyways. Rushing outside, she was relieved to see that Clan life was going about normally, and that her absence wasn't noticed. She spotted her leader and a small group of cats chatting, and padded closer to make herself seem like nothing happened.

"...still accepts you as one of them, don't they?" Skypaw could pick up the end of Blizzardstar's question as she looked over at Lightningfrost, one of CloudClan's warriors. Lightningfrost purred in reply, nodding her head. Suddenly, Lightningfrost looked up, and Skypaw curiously looked in the direction of Lightningfrost's gaze to see what it was. She could hardly hear a murmur from the direction of the apprentice's den.

"...so tired, train later..." Skypaw had to hold back a laugh as she saw her sister almost dragging herself towards the den, a sleepy look about her. Lightningfrost gave a small smirk to Blizzardstar before jumping up to run over to her apprentice. Skypaw jumped as a voice caught her off guard.

"Are there sick cats over here, or are you just goofing off?" Skypaw looked up nervously at Bramblefeather, who towered over the apprentice with a stern look in his eyes. If there was one thing that Skypaw learned, it was that Bramblefeather was the one cat you didn't want to be enimies with.

"Sorry, Bramblefeather!" She mewed, hoping that would be enough for her mentor not to give her extra work. It was rather pathetic, but it was the best thing she could come up with at the moment. Bramblefeather just shook his head slowly and motioned for her to stand up.

"Listen, Grasswhisker is still sick. We are running low on a few herbs, I would like to have you go find them while I make sure he doesn't get any worse." He meowed simply to his apprentice, and Skypaw seemed to lighten up as she realized that he wouldn't have her do any more.

"I'm fine, really. Just getting over a small cold, that's all." A rough voice could be heard, and Skypaw looked over to see Grasswhisker stepping towards the cats.

"Well, what do you want me to get?" She asked quickly, not wanting to be stuck in an argument between the deputy and medicine cat.

"For now, just honey will do. Do you know why I chose honey?" He asked his apprentice, looking at her with a happy yet serious gaze. Skypaw looked off into the distance, deep in thought for a few seconds before jumping excitedly in the air.

"I know! To sooth his throat, right?" She asked quickly. Bramblefeather nodded, approval shining in his eyes. He lightly patted her with his tail.

"All right, time for you to go off. There is some that a patrol spotted recently down by the creek, so I would check there first." With that, he turned around to face the deputy. "You should try to refrain from talking until she gets back, so your throat won't hurt as much." Grasswhisker nodded before setting off to the fresh kill pile to find something to eat. Skypaw quickly darted off towards the camp entrance, relieved to be able to be alone for once.

* * *

Skypaw looked around at the surrounding forest, letting out a small, happy sigh. The leaves overhead rustled gently in the green-leaf wind, bringing the fresh scents of prey with it. The sunlight dappled the cool earth, just enough to light the forest. Dew clung weakly to the leaves of the plants, easily falling off with the slightest movement. Looking ahead, she made a slight turn, brushing against the foliage.

"The creek should be around here somewhere..." She murmured to herself. Suddenly, she snapped her head up, fully alert. _Another cat?_ Without thinking for her own safety, she crept forward, peering through the bushes. She watched as the cat pounced on a mouse, easily killing it. With no thought whatsoever, she leaped forward suddenly, springing out of the bushes at the cat. "Prey stealer!" She hissed, knocking him over. Skypaw shifted uncertainly when he didn't move at all, just laying there. This male cat looked only a little older than her, maybe she could beat him! She moved slightly, about to ask if he was alright when he leaped up, bowling her over and pinning her down.

"Who are you?" He hissed, keeping a firm grip on her despite her struggles. Fury rose inside of Skypaw as she looked up at the tom. _How dare he?_

"I should be asking you the same thing! I live here! This is my Clan's territory! Now, get off!" She yowled. Fear was a distant thing at this moment, anger fueling Skypaw more than anything else.

"Make me." He growled, but to Skypaw it didn't seem like he meant it. _Is that...amusement I see?_Before Skypaw had any time to react, a snarl came from the bushes and a cat leaped out, claws outstretched.

"Get away from her!"

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Sorry for not updating sooner, but at least you have a chapter now! Also, thank you all for the reviews! In this story, I will answer them over PM to save time, and so you get a quick response. Another new thing I will be doing is now, in every chapter, there will be a fun fact about CloudClan or its members, it's only fitting for this story being based off of the CloudClan roleplay. Again, thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot!**

**Fun Fact: CloudClan was founded on January 28, 2014 by A Storm of the Stars and Zombie Gibson.**

**Till the next update!**

**-Blizzard**


	3. Embers of the Fading Forest

~The Rogue's Point of View~

Ember yelped as a new cat met his side, pushing him off of the other she-cat. Staggering to his feet, he snarled at his new attacker. Claws glinted in the sunlight, and in a flash searing pain met his muzzle. Leaping back, he let out a small hiss of pain.

"Two against one? Who thought you how to fight fair?" He growled, rearing up on his hind legs. The two she-cats stood side by side, tails lashing angrily. One rushed forward, scoring claws against his exposed belly.

"I'm not the one attacking a medicine cat!" The gray she-cat yowled, knocking him off-balance yet again. The original she-cat that he attacked leaped on top of him, raking her claws down his spine. Ember let out a yowl of pain and struggled to get free.

"I thought you were a strong rogue who could handle a few she-cats," She sneered. The gray cat gave a slash to his face, leaving a new gaping wound. Ember thrashed wildly, his wounds stinging. The she-cat didn't move an inch, instead pressing down harder. He caught a glimpse of fur out of the corner of his eye, but it quickly disappeared. Ember realized he couldn't win this fight, and he soon gave up altogether.

"I-I can't win..." Ember whimpered, a defeated look washing over him as he cowered in fear. These cats could easily kill him if they wanted to, and his wounds ached as blood soaked his fur. The one stepped off of him, looking at the other cat.

"Icepaw, we should bring him back." Ember looked up at the cat who just spoke. Her eyes were widened in horror as she slowly realized what she had done. The cat named Icepaw shoved him up on his paws, growling. The two cats got on either side of him, pushing him forward. He made no attempt to stop them, his tail dragging in the dirt.

"What do you think Blizzardstar will say, Skypaw?" Icepaw asked. Ember didn't bother to look up, his saddened gaze resting on the ground as they brought him along. _I should have never come out here. Who knows what they will do to me?_

_"_I hope she let's him stay," Skypaw said quietly. Ember looked up at her, surprise lighting his eyes. _Didn't she just want to kill me?_ He saw Icepaw quickly look over, bewildered.

"Why on earth would you want her to let him stay?" She asked quickly. Skypaw slowly shook her head.

"I don't like hurting cats, I just want to heal them." She then turned her attention to Ember. "I'm really sorry, ok? I wasn't thinking at all, I didn't want to hurt you." Her tone was almost pleading for him to forgive her, concern being the only emotion she was showing. Icepaw just growled and shook her head in disapproval.

"I guess..." Ember muttered, not entirely sure of what to say. Skypaw let out a small, happy purr. They were nearing what seemed to be a camp of sorts. Dread once again filled Ember, and every step seemed like it took more and more energy. Blood died around his wounds, leaving a red crust on his fur. _What will they do to me? Will they go against Skypaw's wishes?_

"Whatever you say Skypaw, we will see what Blizzardstar thinks." Icepaw grumbled, turning her focus to the entrance ahead. She roughly shoved Ember through it, earning a small whimper of pain from him. he heard a small gasp behind him, and he looked back to see what it was. Skypaw had a horrified expression as she stared straight ahead. He turned yet again to see a she-cat and a smaller tom sitting in the center of the camp. He shrank back from her intense glare.

"Just what is this rogue doing in our camp?" Her voice was deadly silent, scaring Ember more than any snarl could. Icepaw sat at his side, her tail lashing. Skypaw hesitantly stepped forward, and the older she-cat turned her attention to her.

"S-sorry Blizzardstar, I thought I could heal him..." Skypaw's voice trailed off as Blizzardstar stood up and stalked over, her fur bristled in anger.

"Stagpaw said you guys were fighting a rogue, but I didn't expect you to bring him into the camp. You as well, Icepaw," She said, looking over at Icepaw with the same glare. Icepaw flinched at first, but then narrowed her eyes in anger.

"If you knew, then why didn't you send help?" She hissed. Blizzardstar towered above her, as if taking it in a challenge. Ember shrank back. He didn't know what to think. _Should I be glad that she isn't yelling at me, or terrified of what's going to happen?_

"I didn't send help because I knew you guys were obviously holding your own," She snarled back. She looked back at Skypaw. "And since _when_ did we heal our enemies? I suppose I should go help every cat I injured in battle from an enemy clan then," she added. Skypaw quickly nudged Ember to the other side of her.

"Look Blizzardstar, I'm really sorry, but I just want to heal him. Please, then he can leave!" She pleaded desperately. _Why does she want to heal me so badly? _Just as she was about to reply, a tom came over and whispered something into her ear.

"Grasswhisker? What is he doing? He'll get his ears shredded standing that close to her." Icepaw muttered.  
Ember looked around, noticing that the whole Clan had stopped what they were doing to watch with a mixture of fear and interest. They were muttering things to each other, but Ember couldn't make out any of their words. Suddenly, Blizzardstar slammed her paw into the dusty earth, causing the three cats to jump. The cat who he presumed to be Grasswhisker was looking at her worriedly while the smaller tom was edging away from the mess.

"No! I won't have any of this! Send him away this instant!" She snarled, loud enough for the whole clearing to hear her words. She looked about ready to kill a cat. Ember crouched down, ready to run for his life. He stopped short as he realized something. _Wait, what's wrong with her? _Tears were visible at the corners of her eyes, but she quickly shook her head, sending them away. Skypaw took a step forward to try to reason with her, but Blizzardstar snarled at her before dashing away from everything.

"Blizzardstar, wait!"

**Sorry for not updating for so long, please forgive me ;-; At least you can read now! Oh yeah, Skypaw, Icepaw, and Stagpaw are all her kits to clear up any confusion. Now the real fun begins :D**

**Fun Fact- CloudClan has reached the first page. Twice. The first was accomplished between the times of 1:30 and 2 AM EST of July 1, 2014. The second time was accomplished 9:20 AM EST of July 14, 2014.**


End file.
